


Bossy Marvin

by Grabbingwhizzersass



Category: falsettos
Genre: M/M, Whizzerlivesau marvinandwhizzerhaveahealthyrelationship vibrators exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabbingwhizzersass/pseuds/Grabbingwhizzersass
Summary: Whizzer lets Marvin boss him around for a day





	Bossy Marvin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is set after Marvin and Whizzer get back together at the baseball game. I've always thought of them as a couple that switches pretty often but in this case Marvin is 200% in charge.

Marvin was awake 20 minutes before Whizzer. He knew he should go and start getting ready for work but she couldn't bring himself to stop staring at his boyfriend. The light was coming through their blinds and streaking across the younger mans bare chest. His hair was sticking up like crazy, and Marvin knew that his boyfriend would be embarrassed by it, but Marvin loved it. After a while though, the moment of peace was broken when Whizzers eyes slid open a crack, before they slammed shut again. Whizzer groaned and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow. Marvin chuckled slightly at his reluctance and kissed his boyfriends shoulder. "Morning sweetheart." Marvin said. Whizzer whined in the back of his throat before moving closer to Marvin and wrapping his limbs around him, pulling Marvin as close as possible and smiling sleepily before burying his face in Marvins shoulder. Marvin smiled at Whizzers cute reluctance to get out of bed, before leaning in to whisper in Whizzers ear "I might have something that could convince you to wake up a little." Whizzer pulled back slightly to look at Marvin curiously. "Wait here." Marvin said. He stood and grabbed two things from a shoe box hidden on the top shelf of the closet where Jason couldn't reach, then returned to the bedroom, hiding the items behind him.   
"So what would you think about me bossing you around today?" Marvin asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
Whizzer sat up and rubbed at his eyes before responding "Marv you know I love it when you take control but how are you gonna boss me around when I'm at work and you're at work across town?"   
Marvin smiled. "Glad you asked." From behind his back he pulled out a pair of lacy pink underwear and a rather large metal vibrator. Marvin delighted in the way that Whizzers eyes widened and his cheeks went pink.  
"The vibrator's remote control so I'd change the setting randomly. Plus I might text you and ask you to do some stuff. But if you don't want to-" Whizzer cut Marvin off before he could finish. "Fuck yes Marv. I'm 100% in."   
Marvin gave his boyfriend a huge smile. "Ok then. On your stomach."  
Whizzer swallowed hard and rushed to obey. When Marvin deepened his voice like that it always went straight to Whizzers cock. Whizzer heard the click of the cap coming off of the lube, followed a moment later by the feeling of Marvins cold, lube covered finger circling his entrance. Whizzer sucked in a breath as a finger pushed inside of him. Marvin ran his other hand up and down Whizzers back, soothing him through the slight sting. Marvin worked in a second finger, scissoring Whizzer open. Suddenly, Whizzer gasped and arched slightly off the bed as Marvin found his prostrate. Marvin slid a third finger in, kissing Whizzers shoulder as he did and murmuring "good boy." Eventually, Marvin slid his fingers out. Whizzer whimpered slightly at the feeling of emptiness, but soon, the vibrator was entering him. Once Marvin had inserted the vibrator, he climbed off of Whizzer. Whizzer stood up, feeling the vibrator shift pleasantly inside of him. Marvin was watching him closely for any signs of discomfort.   
"Does it feel ok? Any pain?"  
"None."   
"Ok. Go put your panties on."  
Marvin handed the pink garment to Whizzer who quickly darted into the bathroom to put them on. Marvin smiled giddily at his boyfriends eagerness before moving to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was just putting eggs onto Whizzers plate when Whizzer poked his head through the door and looked hesitantly at Marvin.   
"Can I see them Whiz?"  
Whizzer nodded and stepped out from behind the door. For a moment, Marvin was simply blown away by how gorgeous he looked. His long tan legs went for miles and the V of his hips looked sharp enough for Marvin to cut himself on. He was absolutely STUFFED into the panties, and Marvin could clearly see the outline of Whizzers cock and balls through the flimsy fabric. After the initial awe though, Marvin noticed that Whizzer was drumming his fingers on his thighs, something he only ever did when he was nervous. Marvin realized that Whizzer Brown, a man who was usually so confident in his looks and body was genuinely nervous about what Marvin would think of how he looked in the panties. Marvin quickly stepped forward to take his boyfriends hands and hold them tightly.   
"Whiz you look so fucking hot."  
Whizzer smiled slightly and kissed Marvin hard.   
"Now come eat some eggs." Marvin said.  
"Ok just a sec." Whizzer turned to leave, clearly intending to go get dressed.  
"Whizzer." Marvin said, stopping Whizzer in his tracks. "No clothes yet."  
Whizzer looked surprised but obediently sat down, which made the plug in his ass rest against his prostate. He began to eat his raspberries, launching into the story of a dramatic argument between two of his coworkers. Then, Marvin started to tell him about a book he was reading. In the middle of this explanation, Marvin quietly reached into his pocket and pressed a button. Whizzer dropped his fork and jumped a foot in the air as the plug in his ass started to vibrate. Whizzer shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position as Marvin smiled to himself. The couple finished their breakfast and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. After Whizzer brushed his teeth, Marvin stopped him before he could pull pants on. He grabbed Whizzers hips, pulling the younger man close and kissing him sweetly. Marvin reached down and carefully slipped a cock ring onto Whizzer. Whizzers jaw dropped as Marvin looked at him and smirked.   
"You're gonna want it."  
"Challenge accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have any feedback it's much appreciated! Hoping to post another chapter soon


End file.
